1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aircraft takeoff and landing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ground-based detection system which senses the firing of a shoulder launched missile or similar weapons system at an aircraft during takeoff and landing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recent FBI warnings concerning threats to civil aircraft from shoulder launched infrared missiles has caused concern among government agencies about the consequences of such an attack. The consequences of this type of attack on civilian aircraft would include a significant loss of life, that is several hundred innocent victims in the air and on the ground; a total disruption of air traffic; and a significant setback to the U.S. economy and the economy of our allies. If such attack were to occur and be successful it could have the same impact as the attack on the World Trade Center in New York city on Sep. 11, 2001.
Currently deployed missile countermeasure systems are self-contained, autonomous units installed on, and protecting, individual military aircraft. These countermeasure systems are expensive due to their complexity and the cost of hardware installed on each individual military aircraft. These countermeasure systems often require specialized training of the aircraft pilots to effectively use the systems to prevent a successful attack on an aircraft. Defense systems of this type are not practical for use in commercial aircraft.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cost effective, highly reliable and user friendly anti-missile system to protect aircraft which makes use of available sensor technology and which is relatively easy to deploy at large airports as well as smaller rural airfields.